Rose Garden
by MZS6
Summary: A short little poem I came up in school.


DISCLAIMER! This is the first poem I wrote for fanfiction! Flag me and my poetic spirit will die! AND I'M NOT KIDDING! IT WILL DIE A SAD, LONG AND TRAGIC DEATH! It will be painful like…like..uhh… like Antonio without his tomatos and Lovino! THATS A TRAGEDY! *Poor Antonio! Don't cry!*

I also want to inform you that I am will be writing Hetalia fanfics with the help of a few friends! So if you like UsUk Fics that involve weird magic that's way off its rocker (and thats a indirect hint about a fix I am writing that involves child!England! and every England in between, and if you ever want to see it, **please** go bother 'whitecloud ale' into bothering me into continuing writing it because I simply can't bother myself into it! Also tell him that he should let me visit his house already! I miss him! –PS: IF you are whitecloud ale then know that I never have to have a reason to call you a guy when indirectly you ask me not to, and that your profile statement is seen as a challenge that I have taken! Kesesese! Good luck Francisca, but don't let yourself get to drunk on the ale though- Antonia has no fanfic profile and the awesome me has no pity for the lightweight *wink and smirk*)

Moreover, I do **_not_** own Hetalia or any nation! (BUT I am planning to become the President of Brasil thanks to Hetalia -by the way, it's the only presidency I can apply to, but I still love it! And whitecloud ale can apply for American presidency.), however, I do own a Prussia costume! YAY AWESOME! Yip Yip! AWESOME! Yip Yip! AWESOME! Yip Yip! AWESOME! : D

**Anyhow!** This poem was made in honor of _COUGH!_*a sudden inspiration* _COUGH!_, uhh… sorry I have been a bit sick lately, **MY USUK YAOI LOVING FRIENDS!** Aren't I a _sweetheart?_ That means whitecloud ale (who I nickname Francisca after her role as the French pervert in our trio) and a unprofiled another who I nickname Antonia (after Antonio duh! ;D). They are the only ones worthy enough to not have to bow before my AWESOME self! KESESESE!

In addition! This is UsUk, but I don't clearly define it as such with the exception of a few words here and there, so if you want you are welcome to ignore those words and think who ever you want in the place of America (after all the role of England is unmistakable), and no this is just romance! No smut nor anything that involves sex. My nose isn't strong enough for that yet. Also, no names or international roles are mentioned, its actually quite obscure when it comes to characters.

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Epigraph: "A Rose by any other name, is a Rose just the same"- I don't know if i remembered this or made it up, but as you can guess or look up on google, this is based on a Shakespeare quote.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose Garden~<p>

It is perhaps said that-

No strong man is without his strength born

And no rose is without its firmness breed

I once disagreed, but in him I see the truth of that.

* * *

><p>He is somewhat an old man, yes,<p>

With his stuffy, uptight suit and neat hair,

And when he stares out the window with his usual air

It makes me, the joyful ol' me, despair

* * *

><p>After I asked what troubles him so<p>

He glares at me, sneers and scowls.

Then he smiles cynically and states"

"It's not your business, so back off and stay away!"

* * *

><p>Later he finds a polite reason to flee to his rose garden<p>

Where I know he will sit and drink his cup of tea

Before he remembers worlds forgotten

And his depressed face is what I will see when I look out of our second floor window

* * *

><p>I had once wondered: What made that garden so special to him?<p>

But now I know that it's the garden's center.

Yet I still don't know what the center is like

Because I never managed to reach the center of his rose garden

* * *

><p>Every time someone tried to enter his rose garden<p>

They would be pickled and stabbed by its unforgiving thorns

And get lost among its tall and beautiful but intimidating and nasty maze.

All except him have failed to reach its center.

* * *

><p>He never got lost in or scared of its dark hostile looks,<p>

Welcomed it even, used it for his own protection,

And he never cared if he got hurt while traveling its unpredictable paths.

He only ever cared if I say his wounds and let him know that, yes, I know its there.

* * *

><p>I have noticed recently that his rose garden<p>

Has grown, untamed, all over

Noticed that he hasn't tried to cut it down yet

And later he shouted at me when I asked if I could help him with that

* * *

><p>He hates it when people try to change his rose garden<p>

"Its mine" he says" Mine to mind and care"

But as I watch him looking out the window again

I know that when it comes to taming that garden, he has neither a tail nor a hair.

* * *

><p>So every now and then, I would wake up at night and<p>

When he didn't know-to taken by his recently unfounded nightmares-

I would sneak outside and, quiet as the eagle hunting as I am,

chop off a few branches and every thorn I saw.

* * *

><p>One day he noticed, like he always does<p>

That his rose garden was lighter - tame even

And when he got mad at me for what I dared do,

I said, "I wouldn't have anything to cut if the cutter had been you."

* * *

><p>That made him glare at me, and sneer and scowl once more<p>

But I know that he would get over it, for that's also another thing he usually does

So a few days later, when he sat down beside me at breakfast again,

I smile and hid it before asking how he wants his eggs.

* * *

><p>But later he surprised me when he took my hand in his,<p>

And looked me in the eyes before asking:

"Would you like to accompany me to the center of my rose garden? I knew you wish to see it"

And again I smiled before I walked hand in hand with my favorite rose in the rose garden.

* * *

><p>I faced the problem where I couldn't separate the stanzas of the poem for some reason or another, therefore i placed a line to separate them instead!<p> 


End file.
